Problem: During a recent rainstorm, 6.87 inches of rain fell in Kevin's hometown, and 7.57 inches of rain fell in Stephanie's hometown. How much more rain fell in Stephanie's town than in Kevin's town?
Solution: To find the difference in rainfall, we can subtract the amount of rain in Kevin's town from the amount of rain in Stephanie's town. Rain in Stephanie's town - rain in Kevin's town = the difference in rain between the two towns. ${7}$ ${5}$ ${7}$ ${6}$ ${8}$ ${7}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${0}$ ${7}$ Stephanie's town received 0.7 inches more rain than Kevin's town.